


Of bickering boxes

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [13]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: I got the promt of Hal and Guy and the sentence "well this is awkward".





	

“Well, this is awkward,” Hal said.

“You're awkward,” Guy said. Hal would say something about the lack of imagination in Guy's come-back, but the man did have a head wound, most likely from the fight he must have put up when they got him.

Hal felt just as awkward about the fact that they caught him without him even waking up in time to put up a fight, as he did about their current situation. Their current situation being the two of them clad only in boxers shorts, t-shirts, no rings and trapped in a crate. It wasn't a very wide or deep crate, but it was tall, they were at one point standing up, until it fell over and now they were in a very compromising position with Hal lying on his stomach, and Guy stetched out on his front on top of Hal's back, his head hanging over Hal's shoulder, and blood dripping down from the wound.

“Do you have a concussion?” Hal asked, because if the other man had one, the risk of vomitting would be a concern. Hal had very little interest in getting vomit all over himself.

“No,” Guy said, petulant, and Hal couldn't be sure if the man meant it or just said 'no' to be contrary.

Guy shifted on top of Hal, unintentionally – oh, he hoped it was unintentional – rubbing his crotch against Hal's ass.

“Stop that,” Hal muttered.

“Leg is cramping,” Guy said, a whine obvious in his ears.

“I can't believe you're not wearing your ring,” Hal said, chosing to change the subject instead. “You always wear it.”

“Maybe you need to wear it more often,” Guy shot back, at the same time as Hal thought he could hear voices outside the box.

“Shh,” Hal hushed.

“Don't hush me,” Guy snapped.

Outside the box someone said:

“How do you know that's the right box?” Hal frowned, that sounded a little bit like John, even though his voice was somewhat muffled.

“There's bickering coming from this one,” another voice said, this one closer and less muffled. Hal instantly recognized it as Kyle's. “It's definitely them.”

A second later a green crowbar pried open the lid above them. Both Hal and Guy turned their heads to look up. Kyle and John stood above them peering down at them.

“Cavalry's here,” John said, and looked like he was about to start laughing.

“All the kidnappers are tied up,” Came Simon's voice a second before he came into view looking down at Hal and Guy. His mask did a poor job of hiding his amused look.

“You guys want some alone time?” Simon asked.

“Please tell me you didn't bring everyone?” Hal said.

“Have you found them?” asked a female voice. Hal sighed, just as Jessica came into view.

“He's got a point,” Simon said. “They were just some ordinary guys, didn't even have any powers. We didn't all of us have to come.”

“In my defense,” Kyle said. “Guy's room was so trashed it looked like half an army had been there.”

“Heh.”

Hal started to push his upper body, and by extension Guy, up when Guy put his hands on Hal's shoulder blades, pushing Hal down, and himself up. Hal grunted, but didn't say anything as Guy got up on his feet, and climbed out of the crate. John held out a hand for Hal, but Hal waved it off, and got up as well.

He looked around them. They were in a warehouse filled with crates, and in a corner sat four kidnappers tied up with green constructs. Hal wished that outside there sat at least ten, maybe twenty more kidnappers tied up, because this was just embarrassing.

“I suppose it could be worse,” Hal said. “You could have brought the Justice League as well.”

“Um-” Jessica said.

At that precise moment The Flash stuck is head through the open door.

Hal buried his face in his hands, at the same time as someone hit the back of his head with an open palm, he suspected it was Guy, and was proven right.

“You just had to say that,” Guy muttered.

“I caught the guy running away from here,” Barry said. “He's saying that they didn't even know they were Green Lanterns, and that they didn't even mean to kidnap them. They were after two other guys.”

Hal let out a long sigh.

“Well, this is awkward,” Hal mumbled into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Flash's cameo made it clear enough that I was implying the whole justice League was there, because yes, the entire JLA is waiting outside the doors to that warehouse. Batman is there. Batman is standing around out there thinking: 'i wish I had never met hal jordan'


End file.
